


Holding Me Close

by orphan_account



Series: The Story of Us [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Human Bill Cipher, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sweet/Hot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, don't worry they love each other, my sweet gay children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Cipher and his adviser are closer than anyone would seem to think, and just when Bill needs someone to lean on, Dipper is right there to hold him and comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is inspired by sinbad x jafar bc those two make me happy
> 
> also this makes me happy
> 
> i really like forbidden romances and cuddling
> 
> and bill totally wants dipper to be his queen
> 
> pls tell me if you see any mistakes !!

King Cipher was stressed, and everyone seemed to know that. He was harsher to the servants than usual, and he was constantly getting angry over the tiniest things. It wasn’t surprising though, his kingdom was on the verge of war with another, and everyone was on edge because of it. The king was also lacking support due to the fact that he was an unmarried individual, even though women were consistently throwing themselves at him. He was very attractive, sporting beautiful golden hair, deep tan skin, and ice cold blue eyes; he was truly a beauty of a man. At this point, he was always stressed and had no time for himself, which caused long nights of no sleep as well as consistent meetings over what they were going to do.

True as to how rumors put it, Dipper was the one person he could rely on. He did all of their taxes and kept everything in order while Bill stressed out, and he was a huge breath of relief compared to all of the other people he had to work with. Dipper was basically his go-to guy for almost anything, and since the brunette had to comply with whatever the king wanted, it was easy enough to hang around with him. Dipper was a spitfire of energy; he was quick to tell the king what and what not to do and how to act. Not only that, but he was a sweet face that Bill could come back to every day as well as indulge in his own needs. 

Dipper was incredibly smart, and it almost seemed like he would do well to rule the kingdom if Bill ever did fall ill and pass away. Bill frowned at the thought, but quickly shook it off as he walked to his room. There was a reason he was unmarried, and Dipper had everything to do with it. The brunette was sweet and feisty at the same time, and he was everything Bill wanted, yet could not have. The male hummed slightly as he entered his elegant room, greeted with the bright gold and black tones of his bedroom. And…there he was. Dipper sat gently on his bed, wearing a pale blue silk robe that was very see through.

Though Dipper was consistently a spitfire, at the moment he was incredibly shy, almost bashful. “Y-Your Majesty!” He stood up. “I’m wearing what you laid out for me, even though I don’t like it,” the brunette huffed, his cheeks puffing up a bit in embarrassment. Bill smiled at the sight, just relishing in the beauty that stood before him. The blond walked over, cupping Dipper’s face in his hand and smiling at him endearingly. 

“I can’t see why you don’t like it, you’re as stunning as always,” Bill complimented, resting his hands on the younger male’s hips as they touched their foreheads together. Wow, he had never been so in love with anyone before. “Also, I told you that you don’t have to call me that. Bill is just fine,” he laughed, rocking the two back and forth in a small sway. He then leaned down to kiss him, embracing the advisor in a tender and loving hold before they broke away. He then laid the male down on the bed, crawling over top of him. 

“W-well, take your clothes off already! I don’t want to be the only one this exposed!” Dipper chirped, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he looked away from the king. That garment was completely see-through, so he wasn’t surprised that the male felt so out there. Nevertheless, Bill began to strip down to his undergarments, enjoying the way Dipper’s eyes would casually flick down to watch him undress. Bill finally was down to nothing, so he untied the brunette’s robe and let that fall away as well.

“God, you’re beautiful. Do you know that?” Bill asked, eyes devouring the precious sight before him. The pale skin, unmarked and untouched, was driving him absolutely insane. The curls that fell around his head on the pillow made him seem almost heavenly, and Bill couldn’t get enough. “I’m going to ravish you, and hopefully then you’ll know how much I appreciate you,” Bill commented, beginning to suck a dark bruise into the side of Dipper’s neck. 

Dipper let out a soft huff of breath at the sensation, craning his neck for more. He felt the king smirk against his neck before he felt a hand come down his chest, grasping at one of his nipples and tugging. Bill continued to suck and bite down the smaller male’s neck before he latched on to another nipple. By now, Dipper was a bit of a mess. He was squirming under the king’s touch, hot puffs of air coming out of his mouth as the other teased and tweaked at his nipples. 

“You’re beautiful. Gorgeous. You make me smile. I think about you every second of the day, and I never regret it.” Bill went on and on as he peppered kisses down the male’s torso, finally reaching what he wanted. Dipper’s face was completely red as he looked down at Bill and knew exactly what was coming which forced him to look away. He didn’t know how to take all of these compliments as well as the treatment; it was almost too much. Then, Bill went down on his dick all the way down, and you’ll be damned if you think Dipper was thinking about anything other than how hot and wet the king’s mouth was around his cock. 

“B-Bill!” Dipper cried out, throwing his head back as he gripped the sheets of the bed tight in his fists. “O-oh my god!” He moaned, trying to resist the urge to buck up into the king’s hot mouth. Bill wanted to smirk, but it was kind of hard with his mouth full. He swirled his tongue around the head and bobbed u and down, wanting to give his advisor one of the best nights of his life. Dipper’s eyes then flew open, trying to form coherent words. “I-I’m going to-“and he released right into Bill’s mouth. 

When Dipper tried to apologize, Bill just shrugged it off and grabbed Dipper, sitting him in his lap. Dipper’s back was pressed right against Bill’s chest, and he could feel the blonde’s arousal poking him down below. “Why don’t we try a new position? Something you may like…” Bill trailed off as he whispered into the brunette’s ear. He used both of his arms to wrap them under Dipper’s knees and hike them into the air, exposing the brunette’s backside completely. Dipper flushed at the coolness of the air, and he felt his body shiver a bit. 

Dipper then felt wandering fingers trail down his thigh, and he watched as one of Bill’s fingers was pressed into him, and it went in deep. The brunette clenched up at the unfamiliar sensation but let the other continue, as they had done this before. Before long, Dipper was riding more than one of Bill’s fingers, gasping and moaning like a cat in heat. “P-please, Bill. Please give it to me,” he moaned, biting his lips as the other stretched and twirled his fingers inside of Dipper. 

“How could I deny such a sweet request?” Bill asked, grinning as he turned his lover around. They then faced each other, smiling as Dipper leaned in to kiss him. It was almost surreal, that he would give up any female suitor just to be with someone who he was forbidden to be with. He loved Dipper, and though Dipper was annoyed by his antics most of the time, that never stopped him from saying that he loved him. Bill finally pulled away from the kiss, smiling gently at his lover before he pecked him on the cheek.

He laid the brunette down, nuzzling his face into Dipper’s neck before he pushed all the way in, grunting a bit at the tight squeeze. He felt Dipper claw at his back, a light gasp sounding as the male was penetrated. “G-give me just a minute,” Dipper breathed out, his chest rising and falling as Bill nipped and kissed lovingly at his neck. 

“Take your time, my love,” Bill said in his ear, continuing to nuzzle the quivering boy beneath him. Finally, Dipper gave him the signal, which was two taps on his back. Bill removed himself from the male, and pushed all the way back in again, and then continued to move rapidly back and forth. Dipper was a moaning mess, gripping at Bill’s back and holding on for dear life as he was thoroughly fucked. “God, you feel so good,” Bill moaned out, huffing as pleasure coursed through him. There was nothing like making love with your significant other. In fact, it was probably the best thing this palace had to offer. 

Dipper could make him forget every single one of his worries. Dipper keened as Bill rammed into a particularly sensitive spot inside him, a high pitched whine leaving him. “A-again! Please, Bill. I need you!” Dipper mewled, gasping continuously as pleasure flooded him. Bill watched him, eyes dark with lust as he hit the spot again, watching as Dipper squirmed beneath him. That’s when things really picked up pace, as Bill was now hitting hard and deep inside him, and Dipper had become fully erect from the teasing and fucking alike. 

Bill finally couldn’t hold on much longer, so he grasped Dipper’s cock and began to stroke it as he fucked him, listening as Dipper let out a moan that kind of reminded him of a woman’s. As they continued to make love, their movements had become much more rapid and quick, not wanting to let this end so quickly. Surprisingly, Dipper gave out first, and then Bill did. They were hot, sticky messes, but neither of them seemed to mind much. 

Bill removed himself from Dipper, huffing softly and smiling as he pulled the other into his arms and pulled the covers over him. “I love you, you know,” the blonde stated, moving closer to his advisor. He watched as Dipper smiled, looking sated and extremely happy. 

“I love you too.”

For once in a couple years, Bill actually slept soundly thanks to the feel of Dipper beside him, right where he was supposed to be.


End file.
